VISION TROUBLANTE
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: Une petite fic sur un petit couple - yaoi, cette fois - de BLEACH que j'aime beaucoup ; Ukitake et Kyoraku. OC-Romance-yaoi


_Une petite fic sur un petit couple (yaoi, cette fois) de **BLEACH** que j'aime beaucoup : Ukitake et Kyoraku._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je me suis inspirée d'une ancienne fic que j'avais écrite sur RG VEDA ^_-_

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

_Shiva Rajah  
_

* * *

**Vision troublante  
**

par

Shiva Rajah

Le soleil tapait sec au-dessus de nos têtes et mes oreilles commençaient à siffler. Un mot de plus sur Rukia et mon crâne exploserait.

Debout devant moi, Renji Abarai regardait en direction de la passerelle où conversaient Byakuya et sa sœur adoptive.

- Lorsque je serais capitaine, je pourrais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments et je serai le plus heureux des hommes, me répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Je le saisis par le bras pour l'obliger à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Le voir piétiner ainsi me donnait le tournis.

- Qu'avez-vous, capitaine Ukitake ? Vous faites une drôle de tête. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Tu me donnes la nausée à t'agiter de la sorte.

- Désolé…

J'allais le rassurer lorsque je vis Kyoraku prendre place à côté de Rukia, sur la passerelle.

Mon coeur cessa de battre car nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux depuis des jours.

Pour une fois, il allait tête nue. Le soleil jouait sur ses épais cheveux bouclés et faisait scintiller ses iris aux marrons mordorés sous ses paupières mi-closes. Comme toujours, malgré une indolence soigneusement apprêtée, il dégageait une puissance et une virilité à faire pâlir un grand fauve. Sous ses amples vêtements, on pouvait deviner les ondulations de ses muscles puissants, prêts à se bander à la moindre alerte.

De là où nous étions, je pouvais presque voir briller les minuscules gouttelettes de sueur que la chaleur faisait sourdre au creux de la solide colonne de son cou.

Je m'imaginais les cueillir du bout de la langue et, à cette pensée, je sentis comme des dizaines de petits lézards descendre le long de mon dos. Je frissonnai malgré la température anormalement élevée pour la saison et — avait-il senti mon regard posé sur lui ? — Kyoraku tourna soudain la tête vers moi.

Je lui adressai un salut amical auquel il répondit par un sourire et un signe de la main. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les yeux de Renji se river à ceux de Rukia mais n'y prêtai guère attention. Je ne voyais que le sourire de Kyoraku, j'étais hypnotisé par son regard et… sa bouche.

D'une main, il écarta un peu les pans de son vêtement coloré et j'en oubliai presque de respirer. La douce toison de sa poitrine brillait au soleil tandis qu'il exposait sa peau moite aux caresses rafraîchissantes de la brise.

Sans prévenir, le désir m'embrasa, monta en moi et ma vue se voilà de dizaines de petits points lumineux.

Renji, remarquant mon émoi, me jeta d'un regard soucieux.

- Capitaine Ukitake ? Tout va bien ?

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation de Kyoraku.

- Oui. Enfin non.

Je ne savais plus ce que disais, l'image de ce corps doré offert au vent dansait devant mes yeux et tous les bruits me parvenaient à présent comme assourdis par un tampon de soie.

- Hein ?

- Je crois que j'ai pris un coup de chaud, bredouillai-je en me massant les tempes. Cette canicule me tue à petit feu.

Renji montra la passerelle qui nous faisait face d'un mouvement du menton.

- Le capitaine Kyoraku semble l'apprécier, lui.

En effet, Kyoraku avait appuyé ses mains sur la rambarde et souriait de plaisir pendant le vent d'été rafraîchissait la peau brûlante de son torse nu et jouait dans ses cheveux bouclés, agitant quelques mèches folles échappées de son catogan.

Je voulus de me lever et rentrer dans la maison pour échapper à cette vision qui me rendait littéralement fou.

Mauvaise idée...

Une douleur aiguë me vrilla soudain le crâne et le jardin tout entier se mit à chanceler.

Renji, voyant que j'allais tomber, m'enserra la taille de ses bras et je sombrai dans un tourbillon de ténèbres.

0*0*0

Je m'éveillai sur mon futon, entièrement nu et épuisé. Les stores étaient tirés et une délicieuse fraîcheur régnait. Renji me regardait en souriant, assis près de moi.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demandais-je.

Narquois, il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Vous vous êtes évanoui et avez fichu une belle frousse à tout le monde. J'ai presque cru que le capitaine Kyoraku allait sauter de la passerelle et traverser le plan d'eau pour se précipiter vers nous.

- Je... Evanoui ? répétai-je, ulcéré.

- Vous êtes tombé dans mes bras comme une jeune fille qui se pâme, capitaine !

- Vice-capitaine Abarai ! s'écrièrent en cœur Kotetsu et Sentaro, présents eux aussi. Ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser au capitaine Ukitake.

Je poussai un râle déchirant.

- Oh ! Non... gémis-je. Quelle honte…

- Vous n'êtes qu'un rustre, vice-capitaine Abarai ! s'emporta Sentaro.

- S'il vous plaît… intervint Ukitake.

Mais nul ne fit attention à ma discrète petite intervention et tous continuèrent leurs chamailleries.

- Votre rang de nous permet pas de…

- J'ai dit « s'il vous plaît » ! répétai-je, plus fort, les faisant se raidir.

Ils se confondirent en excuses et il me fallut beaucoup d'insistance et de patience pour que mes lieutenants acceptent de me laisser enfin à nouveau seul avec Renji.

- Vous avez eu un malaise, capitaine Ukitake ?

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'étais au bord de l'insolation ? rétorquai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, honteux de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le pauvre Renji grimaça, confus.

- Désolé, capitaine, je ne pensais quand même pas que vous étiez au bord de la pamoison.

J'agitai la main.

- Peu importe. Tu parlais de Kyoraku ?

- Oui. Dès qu'il vous a vu tomber, il s'est précipité comme s'il avait une armée de hollows à occire. C'est lui qui vous a porté jusqu'ici. Il est resté près de vous à vous rafraîchir jusqu'à ce qu'on le fasse appeler, ajouta-t-il en me désignant une bassine d'eau fraîche et une pile de linges humides, au pied de mon futon. Il vient à peine de partir.

Je me laissais aller en arrière avec un soupir, soucieux. Kyoraku aurait dû faire preuve de retenue. De beaucoup plus de retenue, oui...

Renji fronça le sourcil.

- Capitaine Ukitake... Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

- Bien sûr, quoi ?

Les joues du jeune vice-capitaine se colorèrent d'une teinte approchante de celle de ses cheveux.

- Le capitaine Kyoraku... Il ne vous cavale pas après, quand même ? Si ? demanda-t-il en rougissant plus encore sans oser me regarder en face.

Je me redressais sur mon lit, blême.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Renji s'inclina, le front à terre.

- Pardon, capitaine Ukitake ! Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ni vous ni le capitaine Kyoraku ! Je sais qu'il est votre ami mais… J'ai vu son regard se poser sur vous, lorsqu'il vous a déshabillé. Plutôt du genre… « bizarre », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les Dieux en soient remerciés, il avait toujours la tête contre le sol et ne pouvait pas me voir mentir impunément, mes joues désormais aussi cuisantes que les siennes.

- Kyoraku est mon ami et a de l'affection pour moi, Renji, rien de plus.

Il secoua la tête, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

- Des nèfles ! Je sais reconnaître un regard vicieux quand j'en vois un.

J'éclatai de rire, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Pardon, capitaine Ukitake ! s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

- Vicieux ? Kyoraku ? Allons, Renji, tu le connais aussi bien que moi, non ? Ses regards langoureux et ses réflexions coquines, c'est sa façon de taquiner tout le monde, à commencer par cette pauvre Nanao !

Renji fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, se redressa lentement et hocha la tête avec une expression qui ne me plut pas du tout.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- C'est pour ça, que vous faites parfois semblant d'être malade, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que... Quoi ?

Renji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tatouée et me sourit d'un air entendu.

- Je comprends mieux, maintenant.

- Mais... De quoi tu parles ?

- Vous essayez de lui échapper sans le vexer !

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Lui… « échapper » ?

- Cessez de faire l'idiot, capitaine ! J'ai une profonde admiration pour vous, vous le savez bien, et je suis de votre côté !

- Bien sûr mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en ven...

- Le capitaine Kyoraku est votre ami et, comme vous avez peur de le vexer en lui disant franchement que vous ne mangez pas de ce pain là, vous faites semblant d'être malade !

Je me couvris le visage des mains, dépassé par ses supputations.

- Oh ! Là...

Je l'observai entre mes doigts écartés, hésitant entre éclats de rire tonitruants et la crainte que ma relation avec Kyoraku ne s'étale au grand jour.

- Je crois que c'est toi qui souffres d'insolation, mon pauvre Renji. Tu es en plein délire, mon garçon.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, insista-t-il.

- Ce que tu as cru voir, le repris-je.

Il tordit le nez en une moue de petit garçon renfrogné et je fis semblant de me sentir offensé.

- Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis incapable de prendre mes responsabilités et d'affronter une situation embarrassante ? Que je suis lâche au point de jouer les faux malades pour échapper à une simple explication avec mon meilleur ami ?

Il toussota, soudain horriblement gêné.

- Hein ? Non ! Bien sûr que non.

- Je te remercie, raillai-je.

- Excusez-moi, capitaine, je ne voulais pas vous...

- Inutile de t'excuser. Mais évite ce genre de fadaises, à l'avenir. Il n'y a absolument rien de « bizarre » dans l'amitié que me voue Kyoraku. Attention, Renji. Les bruits courent vite, au Seireitei, et certaines personnes seraient ravies de pouvoir colporter ce genre de bêtises à mon sujet.

Il se tapota la tempe du doigt.

- Je crois que je le suis laissé un peu dépasser par mon imagination, pardonnez-moi, capitaine. A vivre proche d'un noble comme le capitaine Kuchiki, on prend vite les pires plis des courtisans.

- Moi et Kyoraku... pouffai-je avec un dégoût simulé. Quel couple ! Question pilosité, il pourrait presque en remontrer à ton Zabimaru, maintenant que j'y pense, ajoutai-je dans un murmure discret avec une moue taquine.

Il éclata de rire.

- Quand même pas, capitaine !

- Sa Nanao-chan, en revanche... ajoutai-je avec un sourire gourmand en dessinant en l'air des courbes plantureuses.

Renji hoqueta et m'adressa un regard offensé, s'attendant à tout de ma part sauf à ce geste et ce genre de réflexions.

- Capitaine Ukitake !

- Quoi ? N'est-elle pas ravissante ?

- Si mais… Vous me taquinez, hein ? C'est ça ? (Je lui fis un clin d'œil.) Et comme un idiot, je marche !

Il se leva pour me saluer.

- Je dois y aller, capitaine. Pardon encore pour m'être laissé emporter par…

- Ca va, Renji. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et marqua un instant d'hésitation.

- Vous croyez vraiment que Rukia a quelque affection pour moi ? Comme une femme peut en voir pour un homme, s'entend, par comme une petite soeur pour son grand frère ?

Je hochai la tête, rassurant.

- J'en suis sûr, Renji.

La porte se referma doucement et je laissai échapper un profond soupir.

Kyoraku et moi l'avions échappée belle…

FIN


End file.
